Bella Gets Schooled
by Twihard378
Summary: Edward catches Bella by surprise and teaches her a lesson or two. Alice makes a cameo. Bella's POV
1. Chapter 1

His lips were almost warm upon mine. I felt his fingertips brush the hair from my cheek as the cool breeze fluttered loose strands around my face. The bell rang and his cold hand slid down my arm. His fingers twined with mine. Edward walked me to class and took the seat next to me. Mr. Banner wheeled the rickety metal cart into the class. He popped in a video tape about global warming and turned out the lights.

Edward's stool scraped against the linoleum floor. He was as close to me as he could be without me sitting on his lap. A place I wouldn't have minded being at this moment. I tried to keep the rush of sinful thoughts from flooding my brain and focused my attention on the film. The electricity pulsing between our arms as they rested on the black desktop was coursing through my veins. I wondered if he could feel it too.

I felt his hand grip my knee under the table and my head turned to look at him. He faced forward, not returning my glare. His hand slowly moved up my thigh and I lost my breath. I saw Mike Newton turn around and look at me. I managed a half smile and then tried to play it off like I just needed to clear my throat. Again I looked at Edward. I saw a wicked grin sweep across his lips. His hand squeezed my leg and I placed my own hand on top of his. I tried to tell him that this wasn't the time or place with my eyes but he didn't seem to notice. He let his hand slide down between my legs and it caught me off guard. I lost my balance on the high stool and started to fall off. He caught me with one hand and steadied me on my seat. He took my trembling hand and placed it on the hard bulge in his jeans. This was so unlike him. What was he thinking? In a class full of people?

He ran my hand over the growing mass and closed his eyes. I was in shock by his lack of concern for getting caught. I cupped him in my hand and his head bent backward. I pulled my hand away quickly and he turned and winked at me. My cheeks were flaming with the blush he so loved. He had surprised me and was enjoying every minute of it.

I took out a piece of paper and scribbled frantically.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

He ignored me.

"Seriously, Edward."

Still nothing. I wasn't going to get an answer.

The credits began to roll on the screen and Mr. Banner brought the lights in the room back up. The bell rang and I jumped down from my stool and tried to do my best at storming out of the room. I tripped over the strap of Mike's book bag and began to tumble forward. Edward's hand gripped my elbow and brought be back up on both feet. No one even noticed.

I pulled my arm away from him when we were in the hallway. No matter how fast I walked he glided right beside me. I hurried to gym class without speaking a word to him. He still had that amused look on his face. I left his side at the locker room door without saying goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

I changed in a hurry and reported to class. Mike apologized for his bag being in my way and I reassured him that if it hadn't been his bag it would have been something else I tripped over. I was such a klutz. The teacher handed out rackets and introduced us to the world of badminton. I was relieved that Mike was such a natural with sports…I barely had to move from the back corner the entire match.

The door to the gym opened and Lauren walked across the wooden floor to our teacher and handed him a pink notice.

"Bella Swan, you are wanted in the office," yelled Coach Clapp. "Says here you have an urgent message. Get changed."

I hurried into the locker room hoping that there wasn't something wrong with Charlie. Forks was about as safe a town as you could get, if you minus out all the mythical creatures lurking in the woods. But Charlie was the chief of police and accidents happen. I pulled off the gray t-shirt and black sweatpants that made up my gym attire and reached into my locker for my clothes. They weren't there. I checked on the bench behind me and nothing. I checked the locker next to mine. Nothing. What the hell was going on? Was this some kind of sick joke?

"Looking for something?" he asked.

I spun around in my bra and panties and saw him standing there holding my clothes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Edward?" I demanded.

He laughed his musical laugh and I instantly melted. I could never stay mad at him long. He stepped towards me and dropped my clothes. He pushed me back against the wall and pulled my right leg up to his hip. His mouth found mine and his tongue parted my lips. My breathing began to quicken and my heart started to race.

Urgent message my brain reminded me. I pushed him back. He fought me and his lips were on mine again. I pushed again.

"There's an urgent message for me at the office. I have to make sure Charlie is ok."

"He's fine, Bella. He's at the station playing cards. Slow day here in Forks."

"But Lauren delivered a note to the teacher excusing me from class."

"Yes. The note was from me."

"Well what's so urgent?"

He grabbed both of my legs and brought me up off the floor. My legs wrapped around his waist as his hands gripped my ass.

"This," he said as he pushed his erection into the crevice of my pussy.

"Oh. Oh Edward." I suddenly realized that he wasn't going to allow me to argue with him. He was going to get his way.

Balancing me against the wall with one arm he undid his own pants. He yanked my panties to the side and slid his hard shaft into me. I exhaled loudly as he began to push himself further inside of me. He kissed my neck as he began screwing me against the wall. My nails were digging into his back as he pumped harder and harder.

Our eyes met and the intensity of his desire was intoxicating. I felt the walls of my cunt start to tighten and he put his mouth on my ear. "Cum for me, Bella," he demanded. His words were what threw me over the edge. I couldn't think. All I could do was encourage him to keep thrusting into me. I grabbed his hair roughly as I gave in and rode into my orgasm.

He pressed into me and kissed me hard. I wanted him to feel the same release I had just had the pleasure of having. I leaned my mouth to his neck and began kissing him softly. I pulled his earlobe into my mouth and bit him gently. I felt the low growl emit from his throat. I whispered in his ear, "Now I want you to cum for me."

Edward froze, his body became completely tense. He flew through the locker room to the showers and pulled the curtain closed. "Coach Clapp is dismissing your classmates early. You need to be completely silent, Bella."

My heart began to thud. I knew we would get caught.

I could hear Jessica and Angela talking about going to see a movie and all the other chatter that filled the locker room while the girls changed back into their clothes. Edward was behind me as we stood waiting for everyone to file back out in the hallway, his cold hands on my shoulder trying to keep me from fidgeting. His right hand began to stray and he lightly brushed his fingers over my nipple. I shivered. He kept moving his hand down reaching in between my legs and inserting one of his long fingers inside of me. A moan escaped my mouth and his other hand clamped down across my lips. He bent me slightly forward and found my hole with his cock. He started slowly moving in and out of me. I tightened the muscles in my vagina. He moved faster. I tightened them again and he moved faster still. He kept his left hand over my mouth and used his free hand to grip my waist. He jammed himself into me as he reached his climax. He spun me around and planted his lips on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached his shiny silver Volvo in the parking lot it was the only car left. The school had cleared out during our second round in the locker room. His sister Alice was leaning up against the passenger door. My stomach twisted in a knot as I tried to think up an excuse as to why we were so late. Edward squeezed my hand and looked down at me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

"What's the story? Forgot my books? Detention?"

"No need for excuses. She already knows. You have to get up pretty early to pull one over on Alice."

Ugh. Great. Not only was she aware of our very active sex life outside of school…now she knew that we were fucking like rabbits here too. I smiled at Alice as we got closer and she winked. She playfully punched Edward in the arm. "Why do you always get to have all the fun?" she joked.

She slid into the backseat and I took my spot in the front. Edward and I both reached for the volume dial of the radio at the same time and our fingers touched. He smiled and took my hand in his as he pulled out of the lot. I had gotten used to his erratic driving. It barely fazed me when the dial reached 90mph. I studied his hand in mine. The difference in skin tone was hardly noticeable. Sure, he was pale but I wasn't darker. Even after all the years spent in Phoenix my complexion hadn't changed. The only difference was the rosy pink my cheeks would turn whenever Edward surprised me. My mind returned to the latest incident in which he caught me off guard. How erotic it had been to have sex at school. To be so close to getting caught. I wanted him again. I moved our clasped hands to his thigh and rested it there. He glanced at me and I bit my lower lip. I knew it drove him crazy when I did that. He found it irresistibly sexy. We weren't far from his house and I knew I could wait but he suddenly began to slow the speeding car.

"Bella forgot her books at school," he said to Alice. "I'll let you out here so you don't have to make the trip back with us."

"I don't mind," she answered.

He glared at her in the rear view mirror and she took the hint. She crawled out of the car and turned to my window as I shut the door. "He thinks I'm stupid….I already know what he's up to," she giggled. "See you at home, Bella," she sang as she took off into the trees.

I turned to scold Edward for forcing his sister out of the car. We were almost home…it could have waited. I turned my face right into his kiss. He traced my lips with his tongue and his cold hands gently embraced my cheeks. He was moving slower and much more gently than before. I escaped his lips and started planting soft kisses all over his face. His cheek, his brow, his jaw line, his chin. I moved my way down his neck and over to his ear. My tongue grazed his lobe and he leaned his head back and exhaled. My hand slid up his leg and it stopped on his now hard cock. I slowly pulled down this zipper of his pants and released his erection. I lowered my mouth to it and began circling the tip with my tongue. He ran his fingers through my hair and inhaled deeply as I took his entire length into my hot mouth. My tongue moved rhythmically as I sucked his manhood. I cupped his balls with my hand as I picked up the pace. I felt his fingers in my hair and the pressure of his hands on my scalp as he began to guide me up and down. His body tensed as he came in my mouth. I sucked him 'til he was dry and massaged his testicles for a few minutes following his release. His hand rubbed my back.

"That was…amazing," was all he could manage to say. I smiled at him.

"My turn!" I informed him.

His foot pressed the gas pedal to the floor and we sped the rest of of the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

He opened the passenger door for me and I didn't even have both feet out of the car. He pulled me onto his back and sprinted into the house. We reached his bedroom door and he slid me down off his back and pushed me up against the wall. He kissed me so passionately that my head began to spin. I fumbled with the doorknob behind me not wanting to release my lips from his. We tumbled through the door. Our lips never parted as he laid me on the bed. I opened my eyes and jumped as the figure of someone else present in the room startled me. Alice was curled up in the corner of the enormous bed, her chin resting against her knees and her beautiful golden eyes taking in the scene.

I gasped and scrambled up the bed and pressed my back against the headboard. Edward and Alice looked at each other intensely for a moment and I knew they were having one of their silent conversations.

"It's ok with me, but you'll have to ask Bella," he said to her. I was confused and I looked at her with questions in my eyes.

"Bella? Would it be ok if I stayed?" she asked. If it makes you uncomfortable I'll leave but I would really, really like to stay."

"Ummm. I guess it would be ok. Edward?"

"Bella, I'm ok with it but if at any time you become bothered just let me know. We'll stop."

Alice was next to me in the blink of an eye. Her cool lips brushed my cheek and she whispered, "I love you, too," into my ear. "This will be very special." Then her lips were on mine. Soft. Her kisses were sweet and slow. When she felt my body relax she gently parted my lips with her tongue. The feeling of her lips on mine was exhilarating. I lost myself in her. I felt another set of lips on my neck and snapped back to reality. Edward was tracing my jugular with his tongue and a soft moan escaped from my throat. Both of their hands were all over me. My clothes were being removed and I was laying there exposed. Alice unbuttoned her shirt, showing us her overflowing white lace bra. Edward reached over me and helped her remove it. He delicately pink nipples were hard and she grabbed my hand and placed it over her right breast, needing it and massaging it with her own. She kissed me again and I felt him between my legs, kissing me and tasting me. He kissed up by body and met Alice's lips. Her tongue wrapped around his and then she looked down at me.

"Mmmm. Bella. You taste as good as you smell."

Edward pulled me up into his arms and laid down. He positioned me so that I was straddling him. I could feel his hardness between my moist lips. I wrapped my fingers around him and slid him inside of me, lowering myself until he filled me completely. I moved up and down on him feeling every inch of him move in and out of me. Alice was next to me again and she was touching my breasts while I rode him. She kissed me again and my hand began to slowly caress her clit. I slipped two fingers inside her moist cunt. I pumped my fingers inside of her along to the rhythm Edward was fucking me with. She placed her hand over mine and moved my hand faster and faster. She humped my hand until I felt her body rock and tremble. She game and her juices dripped down my fingers and into my palm. I was getting closer myself. I removed my hand from her pussy looked into Edward's glowing eyes.

"Want a taste?" I asked as I ran my fingers over his lips. I felt his dick grow inside of me at the taste of his sister's orgasm. I clenched him tighter and started riding him faster. I felt the adrenaline running through my whole body. His hands gripped my hips and he began pumping himself harder, bringing me down further onto his shaft with each thrust. I felt my orgasm approaching and I clenched him harder. He jammed himself in one more time and we both came together, our juices mixing inside of me. I leaned down and kissed him. I rolled off of him and laid between him and Alice. They each wrapped an arm over my stomach.

"I love you," I breathed. "I love you both."


End file.
